Miraculous: Houston
by applecreature
Summary: A teenager who lives a normal life in the city of Houston gets quite the shock after his favorite conspiracy theory is true: Scientists have genetically engineered Kwami. He meets with one in a twist of fate, and becomes the anti-hero Argent Wyvern. However, a girl he has a crush on becomes a superhero- Goldenwing. Long story short, he does things, and goes places.
1. Introduction and TEST 117

**A/N: This borrows some elements from Miraculous London, credit goes to Lozzi's World for the concepts.**

So my dad usually watches really crazy videos on the TV at my house via YouTube. Pretty crazy stuff that I either can or cannot believe. Stuff like the Queen of England being a lizard person (Phooey!), or that the government is hiding some things from us (I have some belief. But they're not bent on our destruction). So he got news about scientists here- yes, in Houston, Space City, Bayou City, H-Town, whatever you'd call it- are trying to create small, powerful beings like the Kwami that some superheroes (or supervillains) back in Europe had. I personally believe the theory, and with a passion. I know that it's happening. Soon enough, the United States will see some superheroes as well. Or villains? I'm not sure.

Anyway, I need to introduce myself. My name is Jeong Tucker. I'm the kind of guy who sits around in class, and doesn't look like he's listening, but he really is. My hair is dark, and it's long, halfway down my back. You may know me as either the quiet weirdo or your cool friend. I'm also very skilled with trumpets, drawing things, and of course, gaming. I'm best at games like Need for Speed or Monster Hunter, both of which are great franchises. I also enjoy some memes every now and then, as well as many genres of music. My dad is frankly a weirdo as well, but at least he was more of a "cool kid" back in his day. My mom is a sweet Korean lady who makes some equally sweet food. Well, it's all one happy family.

My school life is a bit above average, and it's all good. Except for those idiots who think the thug life is cool. I hope they learn that the thug life is terrible, and the hard way. I have a group of friends, and it's a group of 3. Serj is my first friend, he's tall and athletic, and he's my best friend in the school. He's not much of a gamer like the rest of my friends, but he enjoys sports like football or American football. He's helped me through some tough times, and almost got me with the girl of my dreams, a cute Chinese girl named Ming. Ming is also a friend of mine, but I want it to be more. She's just a bit shorter than me, but she's quite the cutie. I would also have to mention, she has some pretty nice... Features. She may be a bit chubby, but that doesn't stop me from having a crush. My last friend is Sam. She's a sweet girl who cares about the whole friend group, and I think she really likes Serj. She is really obsessed with those TV shows like Stranger Things and the like.

Quite a doozy to remember everything here, right? Maybe. I'll leave you off with the fact that I know cars. Haha... BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! No, wait, there isn't.

* * *

[ TEST CODE: 117 ]

ENTRY 1 - 1/12/17- 1300 hours. This is the third attempt to create an entity. Previous attempts have failed. Research suggests that they work best in pairs.

ENTRY 2 - 1/27/17- Around 2200 hours, male and female entities were created, and placed inside a tank with nutrient filled substances.

ENTRY 3 - 1/28/17- Entities are still developing, but they show signs of neural activity. They share traits similar to a traditional wyvern. They are both a dull bronze.

ENTRY 4 - 1/29/17- At around 0100 hours, entities have developed significantly, and show increased neural activity. Male has developed a lustrous silver color and spiked crests. Female has has developed a lustrous golden color and rounded crests. Both have developed spikes on their mental regions and wings.

ENTRY 5 - 2/7/17- At around 0600 hours, entities have opened their eyes. Colors are fairly unusual. Male's sclera are indigo, with a red-orange pupil. Female has completely fiery golden eyes.

ENTRY 6 - 2/7/17- Entities have developed a form of communication at around 1300 hours.

ENTRY 7 - 2/8/17- Entities are ready to move to a different environment. We're placing them into a room with toys, books, and caregivers.

ENTRY 8 - 2/10/17- Entities have began speaking English and directly addressing us. Brain development is at an all time high.

ENTRY 9 - 2/14/17- Entities have learned English. They have a large vocabulary. They have started showing signs of affection for one another.

ENTRY 10-2/18/17- Entities have been introduced to music. They prefer electronic and rock/metal.

ENTRY 11-2/20/17- Entities have eaten food of their choosing. Male has eaten tofu, female has eaten an apple.

ENTRY 12 - 3/3/17- We have introduced entities to experiments. They strongly dislike the experiments.

ENTRY 13 - 3/6/17- Entities appear to be conspiring.

ENTRY 14 - 3/7/17- Extra security measures put up before next experiment.

ENTRY 15 - 3/7/17- this is not good

ENTRY 16 - 3/7/17- they're gone

ENTRY 17 - 3/7/17- cease all operations NOW

* * *

 **A/N: i did it. yeah boooy. now i'm probably gonna write the next chapter if lady luck will let me.**


	2. Blam! He's up!

At exactly 7:34 at night, I was minding my business while I was biking down to Wendy's, but then A SKELETON POPPED- Oh, wrong outcome. I was biking down to Wendy's, but something felt... off. There was that feeling of being watched. I nervously glanced around as I locked my bike up at the Wendy's near my school, and I entered. I came out with a couple sandwiches in a plastic bag to put on a handlebar, and I felt the presence growing stronger. I decided to inspect when I heard a "Psst" come from behind a storage container nearby. I traveled over, and saw what appeared to be a tiny doll. Something like those tiny Monster Hunter plushies, very similar to the Silver Rathalos from the series, but a little different. Until it turned its head and blinked at me. I got a bit of a shock, until it told me to hush, and not be alarmed. I knelt down, and it began to hover in front of me. Well, it began to state his business.

Apparently, this little guy was a Kwami named Braise. My eyes lit up, and my jaw dropped when he told me that. He was also wondering if my burgers were tofu. I told him no, and he looked defeated. He decided to choose me as his holder because I stuck out the most. Braise told me that he could bestow me with powers unlike any other- the Flames of Will as I call it. With those powers, I could make anything happen, to give both things and people the push they need to do something. Most of this stuff was pretty cool, and Braise explained what I needed in order to get those powers. Apparently, I need a Miraculous to activate my powers- an object that I carry around, wether it be jewelry, accessory, or something I absolutely have to carry around. He stated I could choose my Miraculous from anything that I own, and gave me time to think. The power is not unlimited though, and Braise needs to charge his own power to allow me to use it. He could recharge through eating food, but he would prefer tofu. With all the basics explained, I returned to my bike with Braise in the bag, unlocked the bike, and rode back home

At home, I was the only one there since my mom worked a job farther in town while my dad worked on landscaping. I picked up a necklace a friend of my mom gave to me, a black tourmaline necklace. I told Braise that I wanted this to be my Miraculous. He told me that if I neeeded to transform, I would have to say "Braise, light the flame!" So I said just that, and he flew to the necklace. White flames climbed up the crystal as a suit began to form around me. I gained some pretty sweet silver armor that looks like it came straight out of Monster Hunter, with the trademark Gunner's guard on my left arm. I also gained an exaggerated tasset that went a little below my knee, and a mask that concealed most of my face that resembled Braise himself. To finish the transformation, a massive pair of wings sprouted from my gauntlets, and my hair turned a beautiful silver, both complete with a darker flame pattern.

I decided to leave my house, making sure nobody would see. Nobody saw. To test the first of my powers, I tried flapping the huge wings on my gauntlets. I began to rise into the air, but I fumbled somewhere, and did a nosedive. A couple more tries, and I was able to get at least 10 feet into the air and successfully glide down. I kept trying for a good couple minutes before I was fully able to sustain flight. I was able to get all the way to my roof and look around, deciding to face my next challenge. The idea hit me- get on top of the Memorial Hermann building near the beltway. I flew from rooftop to rooftop, and caught a little attention from the people below. I eventually got to the Memorial Hermann, which stuck out like a sore thumb among the much shorter buildings. I began to fly upwards, managing to get from the top of one building to near the top of the Memorial Hermann building.

At the top, I got a look around all of the area... I saw my house from there, my school from there, etc... I looked to the beltway, and saw a totally unsuspecting black van being chased by police. All at the breakneck speeds of 80 miles per hour! Scary... not. I decided to see how to make fire. I just thought "fire" while holding a hand out, and a plume of flames burst out. I chuckled to myself, and made my descent from the building. I got on top of the van, and thought "weapon" for some reason. Flames began to appear on one of my hands, and it created kind of a cross between a crossbow and a gun. A bowgun, if you will. "Sweet!" I yelled out loud. I began to open fire while still on top of the van, making the scene much more chaotic. Crazier than anything else you'll see yourself, this chaotic scene put any action movie I've ever seen to shame. After opening fire, I decided to barge in. I jumped to the side, and grabbed the panels. I effortlessly tore the side open with my strong will, and got in. Apparently, these guys were bank robbers.

I gave them a "tsk, tsk" while waving a my index finger at them. I then opened fire, and the van swerved out of control. A group of men who weren't at the driver and passenger seat decided to directly fight me. Did these guys even see me tear the side of the van open? I grabbed some and threw them out the open side like some sort of demented HowToBasic, and cast my bowgun back where it came from. In its place, I decided to bring in a staff. I took out the remaining guys in the cab, and bailed. The van swerved hard enough to flip over as it kept going without a driver. After the whole ordeal, I decided to fly away with flaming wings to show everyone that I did a thing. My necklace began to fade back to black, meaning that Braise was losing his charge. I got back home as quickly as possible. Crazy night. I transformed back, and... My sandwiches! I hadn't eaten them yet, so I took the chance to eat right up. Braise wasn't opposed to eating some corn flakes I had in the pantry.

After we both finished eating, me and Braise decided to watch some Family Guy. Braise wasn't too entertained by it, but we have our opinions. Braise hid when my dad came back, talking about something he heard on the breaking news- a vigilante has stopped bank robbers from escaping police, but caused a load of damage in the process. Eventually, my mom came back, saying she witnessed the nastiest wreck on the way back. Apparently, they are afraid of the vigilante... They're calling him Dragon. I'd prefer to be called Argent Wyvern, thank you very much. I resumed watching some shows with Braise and talking to him. After about 5 or 6 episodes of Family Guy, I decided to fall asleep, but Braise was asleep far before that.

The next morning, my friends were buzzing about what happened last night. Sam said she witnessed it herself, and she was shocked. Serj saw it on the news, and was fairly amused by the situation, because things usually aren't too crazy where we live. Ming said she only heard the basics, and that was all. I said that I also saw it on the news, and I was rooting for the hero- the police. You all know who the REAL hero was in all that, right? Right...? Yeah.

Braise said there was another Kwami like him out there, and that their holder would cross paths with me. I believed him, he must have been with the other one before meeting me. He also mentioned the other Kwami's name- Fiamma. Fiamma bestows the power of will, but different from mine, the will to stop something from happening. He didn't tell me anything beyond that, and I was left wondering what Fiamma's holder would be like. They must be someone I don't know, right? Highly likely.

A/N: This story is gonna switch POV's like crazy. Yeah boi 


End file.
